Episode 8759 (26th October 2015)
Plot Tyrone can't find a space and has to park the tow truck at the hospital entrance illegally. Hope has picked up an infection and is kept in overnight for observation. Gary eagerly agrees to Sharif's generous offer and is happy to give Jason his notice. Yasmeen invites the Windasses to dinner at No.6 to celebrate him signing on the dotted line. Mary feels underappreciated by Dev. Ken finds Audrey refreshing company and admits that he feels guilty when people offer him their condolences as he was a terrible husband. Rita and Emily notice them drinking together. Dev tells Mary that he values her but she doesn't feel any better. Norris complains to Ken about Amy's violin playing - both the noise level and the quality. Tyrone goes to collect Hope's things from the house only to find the truck has been towed and he'll have to pay a £300 fine. Mary realises that her only friends are pensioners and longs for some excitement and drive. An overworked Kevin lays into Tyrone for taking tomorrow off work because of Hope and for skiving to go to the toy shop. He later apologises and explains that the tow truck company let him off when he told them why he'd parked there. Alya feels guilty at the family dinner. Tyrone and Fiz learn that Hope will recover from the infection. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Security Guard - Rowe David McClelland *Consultant - Ravin J. Ganatra Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Accident and emergency entrance, corridor and Hope's room Notes *The scenes outside the entrance to Weatherfield General were recorded outside the main entrance to the studio building at the MediaCity studios with the latter's reception desk, seen through the doors, doubling as the hospital reception. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sharif and Yasmeen invite Gary to dinner at No 6 to celebrate his new job; while Ken tells a sympathetic Audrey that he should have been a better husband; and Sophie realises her dad is struggling with his increased workload and decides to help Kevin out in the office. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,400,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Kevin Webster: "My tow truck's been towed?" Category:2015 episodes